minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
GUYS... YA GOTTA HELP!!!
camera turns on, facing a terrified brown-black haired girl, with brown eyes* GUYS!! PLEASE!! STARFRIGHT'S GONE CRAZY!!! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!! I KNOW NONE OF YOU GUYS REALLY CARE ABOUT ME, BUT PLEASE!!! LOG ONTO HYPIXEL!! STARFRIGHT'S BASE IS THERE!!!! *background:* Starfright: oHhhhH, sWeeTpSycHO!~~ wHErE arE yOu?~~ OH GOD NO!! PLEASE, GUYS HELP!! STARFRIGHT'S BASE IS MARKED BY A- Starfright: *right behind her* fouND yoU!~ tIme tO stOp bEggIng FoR hElp SweETpSycho!! NO! STARFRIGHT, WHY!! GUYS, PLEASE- Starfright: I SAID STOP BEGGING!! *dragging her off* ...at least i managed to post it on the MCCW... maybe some users will find it... *meanwhile, the page was visited by no one, so SweetPsycho wasn't saved from Starfright permanently corrupting her* Corrupted SweetPsycho: Mistress, people found my cry for help, and are searching for me. Currently, 50 users are looking, however, the word is spreading fast. I think soon, Notch or some Mojang employee will find out. I believe that if you do not do anything, every Minecrafter will find out. Since people are posting on social media, word spreads to mortals who have no business in this. What shall we do? Starfright: Hmmmm, that's very worrying. But I think I have a solution. Corrupted SweetPsycho: What's the solution, Mistress...? Starfright: We go outside, then I threaten your life, saying if they don't leave you alone, I'll kill you. If someone makes a move, we teleport back here. Got it? Corrupted SweetPsycho: Good idea. But, I want to ask you something. ''' Starfright: Go ahead. Corrupted SweetPsycho: '''Is it ok if you give me my personality back? Starfright: Ok. *Starfright gives Corrupted SweetPsycho back her personality* Corrupted SweetPsycho: Thanks Starfright. Now, let's go lie to the idiots who think they can find us. Starfright: Heck yeah! *they teleport to the surface, close to the group of people who are searching for SweetPsycho* WikiLover49: KEEP LOOKING!! SHE'S HERE SOMEWHERE!! ImLazy: I'm starting to think Starfright killed her... ForniteRules: NO! But, maybe you're right. We didn't visit her latest page until after she was reported missing... Starfright: *has her sword to SweetPsycho's neck* HEY USERS! epic_savage_dude AKA my best friend in minecraft: WHY DO YOU HAVE SWEETPSYCHO?! Starfright: Either stop looking, or I kill her. DogesAreLife: You wouldn't kill her, she's your lightside!! Starfright: Where have you been living, under a rock? If a darkside kills his/her lightside, the darkside takes over!! RobloxianMinecrafter: You wouldn't DARE even cut her neck.. Starfright: I WOULD dare... gentlelightning AKA my second best friend in minecraft: Please don't kill her... WikiLover49 AKA the stupid one: *steps toward Starfright* NO! YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!! epic_savage_dude AKA the smart one: *throws an enderpearl behind Starfright, and slices her tail, ears, and wings off, then spins her around and makes cuts over her eyes, cuz he be #Pro at PVP and at bows* Starfright: *screams and falls onto the ground* (she can't teleport cuz her eyes help with teleporting, cuz that's where 20% of her power be stored) gentlelightning: *tackles Sweetpsycho to the ground* Corrupted SweetPsycho: GET OFF ME!! epic_savage_dude: NO! SWITCH BACK NOW! Starfright: *grunting* I fully corrupted her. She wouldn't switch back even if she wanted to. gentlelightning: *pins Starfright to the ground* REMOVE. THE. CORRUPTION!!! Starfright: NOO! WikiLover49: Grr... *stabs Starfright in the leg* Starfright: OOWWW!!!! ImLazy: WE SAID REMOVE THE CORRUPTION! Everyone: SO GET RID OF IT! Starfright: FINE! BUT WE HAVE TO stop yelling. Everyone: ok. Starfright: *grumbling* *removes some of the corruption* SweetPsycho: Huh? What's going on? Starfright, what's going o- STARFRIGHT!? YOU PIECE OF- ForniteRules: Ok, calm down. RobloxianMinecrafter: Alright. DogesAreLife: Mhm. IM GONNA MURDER YOU STARFRIGHT! Everyone: YAAASSS!!! Starfright: No! Please!! *looks at SweetPsycho* Help me! SweetPsycho: I'll help you. *looks at the angry group* Helping YOU. Kill her. I'll drag her soul to Hell, and make sure she suffers Hell's fires. Starfright: NO DON'T KILL M- *she ded* (LOL STARFRIGHT IDC ABOUT CHU!) *Starfright's soul appears in SweetPsycho's hands, in the form of a glass float* SweetPsycho: As much as I would love to crush this between my fingers and make her suffer forever, some people may rage if Starfright dies forever. Okie, bai~. *SweetPsycho teleports to Hell, then tosses Starfright's soul into the fire and flames, adding her scream to the thousands of tortured souls screaming* i have finally finished this... also this wasn't SweetPsycho, this was Midnight Wolf. I borrowed her computer :) Bye... uh... Bye mortals and inhumans..? Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Creepypasta